Uncontrollable
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. Sakura Centric. Haruno Sakura came to Konoha only expecting something normal. A simple life with no worries or complications. Yet the fates had something else plan.
1. Prologue

**Me: I'm know it's stupid to start another story. Let alone another centric, but it's not my fault I have so many stories in me right now!**

**Sakura: She can't control the stories that come out of that head of hers.**

**Me: Thx you Sakura!**

**Sakura: Least I can do for making another Sakura centric!**

**Me: Of course.**

**Neji: Moving on...**

**Me: Right!**

**.x.-Note-.x. Prologue is in Sakura ****P.O.V. The story is third person obeisant(tells thoughts of all charecters)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto It belongs to Own idea! MANGA! **

**Inspiration: From the most popular series ever know to woman (man)! THEE _TWILIGHT SAGA_!**

Summary: Not her fault her blood is what two vamps want. Not her fault that two werewolves imprinted on her. Not her fault that she can only bring the good out of two demons. Right? Plus she didn't plan to fall in love with all six. Her life is just a big mess compared to a regular teen!

Parings: /Sakura Centric/ /Sakura Multiple/ /Sakurax?/

Rating: T

* * *

**_.x.Uncontrollable.x._**

_Prologue_

I thought the only thing that made me diffident was well my hair, my forehead, and my smartness. Never have I thought that there was anything else that would make me different after that.

Hair: Pink (Natural too!)

Forehead: Huge (If you as the kids at my old home)

IQ: Over 200.

See that made me different and that was the only thing that made me different from everyone else. But after I moved to Konoha my life just became ... _weirder. _I guess that's the right word. I'm not sure how to describe it but I liked it at the same time because I meant _them. _All of them changed my life. Even, if some were _non_ _human. _It was just the same at the end. I couldn't thank my God Mother, Tsunade, enough for letting me move in with her.

Why would I have done that? My parent's died in an accident. I guess and well I was left with my auntie and God Mother which ever is better.

I had that happen and then I ended up here. In the middle of the meadow. The meadow that he showed me so it could be our place. There they were. All _six of them. _I _couldn't _really say they were my boys but they were the ones that loved me till the end as Neji would say. Neji was one of them. A person who I now knew I loved too one thing did stop me from going any further he was a... _Vampire._Not just him but Sauske. The two from two great Vampire clans. The Huyga and the Uchiha. The most powerful and the most skilled. One thing that was true about them if you were human was they were like _Gods/Goddesses_.

I was in love with not one but two vampires. On top of that there were four others. Two _werewolves_. One prevented and the other smart like me. Then the last two... _both demon_ and both so powerful they could kill me when they snap. One of them was so hyper and happy he wouldn't seem to be a demon but he was but one. The last one that was just as cold as a vampire was the one I could break and he loved me and I back to him.

Now I couldn't be in love with such creatures. Creatures of the Night!

Creatures that could kill me at any moment.

The moment I betray them. I would _never _do that for I was in love with all 6. The 6 that would do anything to have me as theirs. To have to touch. I the vamps way. Bit to the neck! For a werewolves they Imprinted! At the same time with the same girl. Finally, for a demon to have their queen. The woman that would change everything they were, only her could do that.

I as they said _"Brighten up their night sky..." _That's was all I need. I was wanted want by not one but six. Not human(s) but creature(s) of the NIGHT.

I was going against everything. My religion. My life. My soul. My humane self. For... for-for _them_. The people well not people but the people that made everything change.

I was in love with two vampire prodigies, two strong wolves and two powerful demons. 6. I had to decide between in the end. This wasn't just a love triangle.

It was greater than that... for two Imprinting wolves it was stronger than anything.

I Sakura Haruno am in love with... Sauske Uchiha (Vampire) Neji Huyga (Vampire) Kiba Inazuka (Werewolf) Shikamaru Nara (Werewolf) Naruto Uzumaki (9 Tail Fox Demon) and Subaku no Gaara (Sand Demon)

It was and has always been an _uncontrollable... desire._

* * *

**Me: What do you think? **

**Sakura: R&R! Will**** except flamers! Also check out her other stories in motion and that are finished!**

**Naruto: J****a-Ne!**


	2. Ch 1 Begining

**Me: You wait and here it is... the 1st real chapter of Uncontrollable!**

**Naruto: Wooh!!**

**Kiba: Do you know how to keep it down, demon?**

**Kin: Watch what your saying dog!**

**Kiba: Make me demon!**

**Kin: Oh! All show you-**

**Gaara and Haku hold her back.**

**Ten-ten: Kiba you baka! Wait till the Kimi****maru hears about this!**

**Neji: See Wolves and Demons don't know their place.**

**Sauske: You got that right.**

**Kankuro: Comin' from the two vampires who can't get a girl. Unless they bit them?**

**Sauske/Neji: Shut-up, pup!**

**Me: Please excuse the two Vampires, the two wolves and the four demons. Thx U!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sadly:( Own idea! MANGA! **

**Inspiration: From the most popular series ever know to woman (man)! THEE _TWILIGHT SAGA_! **

**Reviews: 9!**

**Alert! The fourth book of Twilight is out... BREAKING DAWN ever since August 4th.**

* * *

Summary: Not her fault her blood is what two vamps want. Not her fault that two werewolves imprinted on her. Not her fault that she can only bring the good out of two demons. Right? Plus she didn't plan to fall in love with all six. Her life is just a big mess compared to a regular teen!

Parings: /Sakura Centric/ /Sakura Multiple/ /Sakurax?/

Rating: T

* * *

**_.x.Uncontrollable.x._**

_Chapter 1_

When she got off the plan the first thing that caught her eye was her Aunt, her God Mother and Ton-ton. Ton-ton was the pet pig she's been hearing about from her e-mail all this time. She finally has a new home...

"Sakura!" a women with blond hair and big chest called. Sakura smirked at her God Mother's addicts, _So childish _Sakura thought as she ran into the woman's embrace.

"How was the flight Sakura?" the other women questioned.

"It was fine Shizune," Sakura replied getting out of Tusnade, her God mother's, hold and went to Shizune for another huge.

"Oink, Oink!" The three women laughed and Sakura picked up Ton-Ton. "How could I forget about you Ton-Ton." Sakura said hugging the pig.

"Haha. Come on Sakura let's go. We need to get you all steeled in. But first let's get your uniform from school," Tsunade said picking up Sakura's bags. Shuzine fallowed the suit and picked up the roller.

"I want to hear everything," Shuzine exclaimed. Sakura giggled and fallowed the two women to the car with Ton-Ton in her arms.

_In The Car_

"So, Sakura what's that book your reading," Shizune asked from the front passenger seat turn to face Sakura. Sakura who was reading a book from the backseat looked up.

"Oh! It's just another romance novel, that's all," Sakura replied closing the book and looking out the window. Shizune looked towards Tusnade who stopped at the red light and looked towards the two.

"Sakura," Tusnade began starting the car again, "This is going to be hard for you I understand that. For now you'll just have to get through the situation we're in."

"I understand Tusnade-sama," Sakura replied opening her book again. Shuzine looked at her niece and said "Good now tell me about that book of yours, will you?"

"Okay," Sakura said happily "This is actually the last book to the whole serious, you know Twilight right? Well, it's mainly about a girl named Isabella Swan who falls in love with Edward Cullen who's a vampire."

"Sakura I hope you don't do that," Tusnade said while driving.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean just watch out. Konoha isn't like any other place," Tusnade alerted her. Sakura giggled like Tunade was telling a jock but Shizune shook her head, telling Sakura this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Tusnade-san," Shizune began, "Is telling the truth Sakura. Just watch out who your with or fall for."

Sakura looked at the two like they were speaking nonsense and then just let it go. Minutes later they made it to the school. As the got out of the car Ton-ton ran to Sakura side in an instead.Shizune laughed and said "Sakura, I think Ton-ton is quite fond of you." Sakura looked down to see the pig at her side and laughed as well.

"I can see that Auntie," Sakura replied fallowing the two women in to the building with Ton-ton right behind her.

Sakuratook a glance at the court yard in front of the school. It took her breath away. How? There was a huge fountain in the center of the yard. Two maybe three benches surrounding fountain for students to sit appended. At least 5 cherry blossom trees planted for shade. Rose bushes planted in front of the school's building. Green grass that seemed like it was always watered never forgotten to be. _Wow _Is all she could think of. She looked at the huge building from bottom to top but something stopped her from looking any further. There was a boy. The sun was to bright to see his face. He was on the top of the roof. Not looking at the sky but on the railing or the gutter. _Is he going to jump? _She thought. It didn't look like it. It was like he was balancing himself on the gutter.

What Sakura could tell was he was wearing a uniform of some kind. Was it the school uniform? How should she know she hadn't seen the uniform of the school. He was wearing a type of bandanna that was folded to let it go across his forehead. So his hair was black and his bangs went down to his his face from the side and stopped at his eyes. That was all she could see. _Can he see me? _Sakura thought. **_Maybe, maybe not _**her inner replied.

Suddenly she saw him put his arms to his side. Preparing himself to jump. Before she could say anything to him- he had jumped! But he wasn't dead! How was that posible? He landed on his two feet with his hands down on the grass. He looked up but was gone as soon as Sakura blinked. _What the fuck?! That's impossible he should be dead!_

"Sakura come on!" Tusnade called from the entrance of the school. Sakura shocked her head escaping her trance and ran too her God mother and auntie. "Sorry. I was just distracted," Sakura said.

"Well, no time for that. Come along," Tusnade said opening the doors. The insides of the school was like any other school. Doors to classrooms, lockers a lined on the halls, fountains and bathrooms, posters and bulletins for school functions. The floors so clean you see your self in them.

"Auntie," Sakura said looking at Shizune. Said woman looked down at her niece with Ton-ton in her arms. "Huh?"

"Are there students here on Sundays?" She questioned.

"Yes. For either Sunday Detention, Clubs, and practice for sports. Why do you ask?" Shizune questioned.

"OH. Just wondering is all," Sakura replied looking ahead. They continued walking and reached the school's office.

"Sakura stay out here," Tusnade told her. "We will be back shortly."

"Why do I have to be here?" Sakura replied annoyed. Shizune looked at her and said "Sakura, we will be getting your locker combination, uniforms and schedule." The two adults left the girl by the door of the principal. A girl with blond hair looked up from her work by the files. She had a girls school uniform on and her tied in a high pony tail with her side bangs hanging over one eye.

"Hey," She said cheerfully walking towards Sakura.

"Hi," Sakura replied looking at the poster behind her. The girl with the blond hair looked at the pink haired girl's back and said "So, your the new student right?"

Sakura turned around and faced the girl. "Yeah, and your here because?"

She looked at Sakura and giggled "Oh! I just help the office for extra credit in way. Plus if I got nothing to do or I don't have cheer practice I go here." Sakura nodded.

"Were are my manners! Ino, Ino Yamanaka and you are?" Ino said putting out her hand.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," Sakura fallowed the suit and took her hand in Ino's and shook it.

"Well, you planning to do any after school activities?" Ino questioned making her way back to the file cabinets. Sakura fallowed her and said "No not really. Why?"

"Oh! Cause you look like the kind of girl who does after school stuff," Ino said looking up and gave Sakura a smile. Sakura laughed.

"Is it that obvious," Sakura questioned. "Unfortunately, yes." Ino joked back. Then they both laughed and Sakura said "So your a cheerleader." Ino nodded "But I'm not stuck up or slutty like my friendenemy Karin."

"Oh, I had a friend like that before," Sakura said.

"What I can tell by now about you Saku is that you'll fit in just fine," Ino stated.

"Saku?" Sakura questioned.

"I give all my friends a nickname," Ino stated giving the girl a smile. "Were friends right?" Sakura nodded.

"What about this tomorrow I'll show you who's who and the whole campus. How about it?" Ino asked.

"I'd like that," Sakura replied. Ino then gave her piece of paper. "What's this?"

"My cell, call if you need my number," She replied. Sakura nodded and just then Tusnada, Shuzine and Ton-ton came through the door.

"Alright let's go Sakura," Tunsada said holding Sakura's P.E. Uniform and a file. While Shizune was holding Sakura's school uniform, schedule, and locker combination/number.

"See you tomorrow Saku," Ino called as the trio and pig left the office.

"Yeah! See you later Ino," Sakura called back.

"Ino Yamanaka eh?" Tusnada said. Shizune nodded. The both knew one thing _Was Jiraiya right? Did she really see the Uchiha boy? More importantly a vampire boy who jumped from the top of the building..._

-

-

--The Next Day (Morning)--

**-With Sakura-**

Sakurawas currently looking at herself through the full length mirror. She was wearing her new school uniform. It had a long black skirt that went to her knees, a white dress V-neck shirt with black Tab's over her shirt, a black string as a tie, on her right arm she had a green cuff representing her year (year 10 or Sophomore year) She wore a regulations white head band on her pink hair.

"Look at you! You look fantastic," Her god mother said from the door way. Sakura laughed "Really?"

"Yes. Now were did you put your P.E. uniform?"

"In my messenger bag. Why?"

"Just checking..."

"I'm not 50, I won't for get my things Tusnada-baa-chan."

"haha very funny. Just checking is all." Sakura nodded and got her bag.

"So you want me to drive or should you?" Tusnade laughed at her god daughters actions and nodded. "I'll drive and you sit in the passenger seat. But first breakfast!"

**.x.With the Vamps.x.**

"Sauske your a baka you know that. Jiriaya found out that a human saw you yesterday fall and landed." said a (1)angry boy. He looked just like Sauske but had his hair tied at the very bottom of his hair (which was longer than his little brother).

"Yeah yeah! I heard you the first time. So what? I'll just look for who ever he or she is and earse their memory from what they saw. Of course you have to tell me who they are." Sauske said putting his legs on the table and his arms behind his head for support.

"So what? So what? Your a one of a kind baka. It's not that easy you idiot. What would father think of this? Good thing his all the way across the world with the rest of the Uchiha family," He assured him back still quite back at his careless brother.

"Shut up Itachi! I don't care! So what if father finds out? He'll just give me another lecture about you and how great you are," Sauske yelled back getting out of his seat glaring at his brother.

"Will you two quit it. You know you aren't the only onesliving here," (2)stated a boy with black sun glasses comeing for the stairs with a girl with pearl eyes and raven style black or purple or blue hair.

"Shino has a point Sauske," a boy called from the door frameof the dinning room. He looked like the girl with raven hair but had longer brown hair that reached his knees.

"Shut it Neji," Sauske said sitting back down in his chair. "Ne-Neji w-where's (3)Ch-Choji?" said the only girl in the room.

"Hinata-sama, his still eat ting. You think after drinking some O negative his still hungry," Neji answered. Just then the rest of the Vamp's entered the room. Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hinda, and Kakuzu. Tobi, Kisame, and Choji in the kitchen xD

"So Sauske did Itachi tell you yet?" Said a boy had red messy hair. A boy who had hair just like Ino's but in a dark shad of blond nodded in agree meant.

"Yes! Okay he told. Could you all get off my back!" Sauske replied leaving the room heading for the garage.

"Someones Bi polar. Eh Deidara?" questioned the red head.

"Yeah Sasori yeah," replied Deidara.

"Let's just get to school ne?" stated Pein who had orange hair. As he said so he put his arm around his vampire girlfriend, Konoa. She strugged him off and glared. "What?" "Nothing..."

Hinata, Neji, and Shino left the room to get Choji. So they could leave for high school.

**/With the demons/**

"Okay! That was some good breakfast! Right Kin?" A boy with whiskers a cross his checks and blond hair ask faceing the girl next to him. She had beautiful black hair that went far down to her butt and soft skin.

"Haha. Naruto all you had was ramen. I'm surprised your demon can take all that ramen. How many had you eaten? 6? 7? 8?" Kin questioned looking him with a smile.

Naruto had the nine tailed fox demon with himself. It was as you could say... Naruto's bad self. Naurto was know as a good and nice person but once his demon got the best of him well lets just say every thing was different. Naruto would be stronger than he normally was. He's power would get the better of him and so would his demon.

(4) Kin. She was beautiful for a reason. Her voice was so powerful it could a track any one. More specific men. He would take them prisoner of her charm and voice and take there souls. Of course this only happened when her demon like Naruto would get the better of her.

"Seven," replied the boy washing the dishes. He had hair as long a Kin's but was tied in to a bun on his head.

"Wow! Really Haku? Well, that's a new reorder right?" Kin said. Haku turned to face the the girl and Naruto. His two other friends besides the other who had gone to his room in the condo to get something. Haku had the water demon with in him. He controlled water any way he wanted. Through his anger. His happiness. His sadness. His jealousy. Any emotion he had but he could control it. Unless his demon would take over and destroy till it was done.

"He you three where's Gaara?" questioned their care taker Zabuza. He knew the truth about them just like the may few. The were what they were but he understood. Why? Because he has a demon... but his demon only awakens when called. Unlike the four he took care of he had power over his demon but the other four were still mastering their power.

"He's in his room Zabuza-sensei," Haku replied continuing his work. Zabuza nodded and said "Alight then. You four get ready to leave I'll be watching the news." Then he left and Gaara had entered the kitchen were the others were.

Gaara's demon was able to control sand. Like Haku he controls it through any emotion he currently had. The sand was only used when need. If not he would be in troublewith the counsel. Who was the counsel? They were the great the people who keep the order of the supernatural world in check. To keep it as secret as possible from the human world.

Gaara had the Japanese character LOVE on his forehead to seal his demon to keep it form escaping. He had red ruffled hair just like Sasori.

"You three done yet?" Gaara questioned the three. Haku got off the counter and said "I'm done." Naruto and Kin got up from the chairs at the dinning table and nodded their heads.

"Zabuza! We're ready! Can we go now?" Naruto called get his backpack. "Alright. Come on." Zabuza said get up from the couch.

"You four know those vampires at your school right?" Zabuza said heading for the door with the four trailing behind him.

"Yes. Why?" Kin questioned.

"Well..."

**.:With the wolves:.**

"Get up! You worthless dog," a girl with two Chinese buns yelled at a boy with ruffled brown hair on the said couch.

"What the hell Tenten! I was sleeping!" retorted the boy on the said couch.

"Well, I wouldn't have to yell now would I Kiba! Honestly, you were out all night running with Akumaru. The least you two would have done was slept in the morning. So you wouldn't be this tried," Tenten said walking into the kitchen.

Kiba got up and straightened his uniform. He then walked to the kitchen to his sister. "Tenten." "Huh?"

"When do you think the rest of the packs coming here?" he questioned. Tenten looked at her little brother and said "Under Kimmimaru's orders well... I suppose they would arrive at any minute now. Unless Shikamaru's still sleeping." Kiba laughed at his sisters joke.

KNOCK. **KNOCK.** KNOCK.

"Do I call them or what?" Tenten said. "Yea whatever. You got hell of an ear. Both human and wolf," Kiba said getting the door. When he open the door to reveal the rest of the pack.

(5)Kimmimaru was the leader or the Alpha male. With his white long hair in wolf form he was the _white wolf. _Two boys with short white hair that reached their shoulders were the twins Unko and Sakon who were also known as Kimimaru's right hand men or wolves. Their was also two boys with black hair. One with his styled to go towards one side who was also known as Zaku. The other Dosu with bandages covering his face but no ware else. Finally the _lazy wolf _with his hair tied high to make his head look like a pineapple, Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba! Is Tenten cooking?" questioned Zaku.

"ALREADY DID! COME OVER HERE IF YOU WANT SOME ZAKU!" Tenten called from the kitchen.

"Alright come on Dosu," Zaku said rushing in with Dosu right behind. "Dude hold on!" Dosu called nodding to Kiba.

"Can we come in?" Kimmimaru said more as an order than a question. Kiba nodded heading for the couch.

"What' up?" Kiba asked as he sat back on his couch with his feet up on the coffeetable. "Kiba, man you think you should be doing that," Unko said.

"Nah! It's my house I can do what I want. So what's up?" Kiba said once more. Kimimaru nodded and Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Have you heard anything about the younger Uchiha lately?" Shikamaru questioned. Kiba shook is head. Shikamaru then looked at his leader who nodded once again.

"Kiba, your sister should be here to hear this," Kimmimaru stated.

"TENTEN!" Kiba called.

"What?" She replied from the kitchen.

"Get in here!" He called back. Tentenwas there in an instant with Zaku and Dosu behind her. "What? and get your feet off of there before I break your legs so you can run with three legs not for," She threatenedher brother. He did so. I mean who want to run with three legs as a wolf right? Of course cause you'd just look like a limping dog!

"Well, they said that a human saw Sauske," Sakon said. Tenten and Kiba looked lost.

"So what? Allot of humans have seen Sauske. Go's the same for us and those demons," Tenten said putting both hands on her hips.

"No they saw him do something in natural," Kimmimaru said. Now Kiba and Tenten were supposed. What had the Uchiha done? Did he bit someone in front of the said person? Did he bit that person as the watch him do what he did? Did he have red eyes when he saw them? Did he show them his fangs? So many questions were going throw the twos head.

"What do you mean?" Tenten managed to say sitting down.

"Nothing really just jumping and landed like a cat on their for legs," Zaku said. The whole group growled at Zaku chose of words. _cat. _Their worst enemy next other supernatural creatures.

"What?" Zaku asked. "Zaku don't ever say that word," Dosu said. Zaku nodded.

"So what if he landed like that? What the problem?" Kiba asked.

"The Uchiha jumped form the top of the school's building," Shikamaru finally said. Everyone was silent then. After a few minutes Dosu spoke.

"Well? What do we do then?" He asked. Kimmimaru looked at his pack and said "We confront the vampires today when we get a chance..."

* * *

**Me: To be continiued! lol**

**Sakura: R&R! Will except flamers:) Want more Sakura Centric? Go to this Author's profile and check her community:) Also look at her other Sakura centic Fanfic- _Clean Up The Act!_**

**Ja-Ne!**

**/.:x:./.:x:./.:x:./**

**1. **I made Itachi mad at Sauske cause well I felt like it XD I know Itachi would of said that calm but I just felt like makeing the older bro mad at his careless little brother.

**2. **Shino and Hinata are together in this! I love this couple next to the people for Hinata and next to my love of Hinata and Naruto along with Hinata and Kiba.

**3. **Choji is a vampire! Live with it. I made him one cause well I wanted all of the 4 great clans from Konoha to be vapmires. So that's why Choji is one along with Shino.

**4****. **Kin is the only demon girl in this story. Why? Because she seems demon matrial to me:)

**5.**I tried to make the pack in my story alittle like the one in Twilight XD Kimmimaru is the leader like Sam. Tenten is like Leah. Sakon and Unko are like Paul and Jared. Kiba and Shikamaru are sorta like Jacob and Seth. Zaku is Emby and Dosu is Quil. Akumaru is his own dog!


	3. Ch 2 The Girl

**Me: You've meet the wolves, the demons, the vamps and the main character!**

**Sakura: Now it's time to meet to meet the other humans and the slut.**

**Me: Correction WHORE!**

**Naruto: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Naruto, Naruto you ignorant dope... I talking about the most hated girl in your show.**

**Naruto: Who?**

**Me: You'll see who... (evil grin)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto sadly:( Own idea! **

**Inspiration: From the most popular series ever know to woman (man)! THEE _TWILIGHT SAGA_! **

**Reviews: 13!**

**Poll:**

**Sauske: 0**

**Neji: 1**

**Naruto: 0**

**Gaara: 1**

**Shikamaru: 0**

**Kiba: 0**

* * *

**_.x.Uncontrollable.x._**

_Chapter 2_

_"Did you hear there's a new girl?" _

_"Yeah, probably another fan girl for the Uchihas."_

_"Maybe... she could fall for Huyga. He's like the next best thing."_

_"Possibly..."_

_"Do you think maybe...?"_

_"Maybe... What?" _

_"She'll go for you know who..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Hello! The three of the dangerous four..."_

_"Oh! Anything is possible."_

_"Yeah... Even if she doesn't... she might go for someone in Kimmimaru's Cult."_

_"Well just have to wait an see. After this is Konoha High."_

Zetus was listening to the current conversation being held by two girls in the front court yard of Konoha High. Zetus is a new addition to the vampire students in Konoha High. He could hear anything he wanted from a distance. This conversation caught his attention. He lives with the other well know vampires (That we met in the last chapter). The older members of the group were currently at school in first period: homeroom.

"Zetus you okay?" Konan asked him. She was sitting on top of her desk looking at the boy who was looking out the window.

"No. It just... are we getting a new student today?" Zetus asked facing the group before him. All eyes turned to Pein and Itachi. The two looked at each other and nodded to the others.

"Do you think the five of them can handle a new smell of blood?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi. Said boy shrugged.

"Who knows? Pein?" Itachi said looking at the leader next to him.

"I'm not sure right now. Just like you said Itachi "Who know?" Shino and Hinata can control themselves probably. Choji can hold himself but..." Pein trailed off.

"Sauske and Neji..." Konan finished her mate's thought. Pein nodded "Yes those two are unpredictable..."

"Right," Itachi said. The group nodded.

"What's the plan, Pein?" Sasori questioned. "Yeah, What we going to do?" Deidara asked.

"We sit back and watch. Only go in when it's necessary," Pein replied lean back into his chair. Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about that?" Zetus asked with Konan having a worried look on her face. Why? Because she doesn't like seeing Sauske or Neji when they do anything rash.

"Fuck You too!" Hinda called from the door of the class room. "What the hell you guys talking about?" Hinda asked entering the room.

"Tell you later Hinda," Konan replied with a wicked grin. Hinda nodded taking his seat.

**-Sakura-**

_God where is that locker? _Sakura thought. She had a pile of books in her hand. She need to get them in her new locker. After, search for her homeroom.

"Hey! Sakura Haruno, right?" Sakura turned around books still in her hands. She pecked to the side of the pile of books to see a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Yeah? How did you know my name?" Sakura asked adjusting her hold on the books.

"Ino told me," He replied flashing his white teeth. "Oh! Ino... um... how did you know who I was?" She asked walking down the halls still looking for her locker. The boy walking beside her.

"Ino said you had pink hair and well your the only girl with pink hair at Konoha High," He replied taking three books from her hold.

"Thanks um... I didn't catch the name?" Sakura asked. This guy was friendly. The kind of friendly that made her think the guy was love struck.

"Idate, Idate Morino," Idate replied.

"Oh okay! Thanks Idate," Sakura thanked him. "Um Idate do you know were locker 415 is?" Sakura asked. He nodded and lead the way to her locker.

After a few turns in the halls Sakura and Idate found her locker. He was sure a talker. He provided Sakura with the conversation to start and to finish. Though he left in a hurry after he saw something in the halls. Though Sakura didn't mind she still wanted to know why the boy left in a hurry. A group of boys were at Sakura side a soon as Idate left. Who were they? Sakura wasn't going to ask any questions with them. Why? Because they were really... what's the word? Big? Huge? Muscular?

Sakrua noted that one had black hair styled to the side. Another had that had bandage all over his face but his left eye was left uncovered. One with brown eyes his long black hair tied high up to make his head look like a pineapple. Finally the one who Sakura assumed to be her locker neighbor had a dog like grin and messy brown hair.

"Hey you!" said the one with black hair. Sakura turned to the boy who smirked.

"Zaku what the hell are you doing?" asked the boy with messy brown hair.

"Just watch Kiba," the person who seemed to be the Zaku boy. He walked to face Sakura.

"What your name babe?" He asked. Sakura raised her brow and turned to her locker to grab her binder (which had her schedule) and book for AP Math.

"Burn, Zaku," said the boy with the bandages. "Give up man," said the so called Kiba. Zaku ignored them and turned to Sakura.

"Name Zaku Abumi. You?" Zaku asked. Sakura turned and shut her locker. "Not interested," and walked away from the boys. Sakura became lost again after a couple minutes. She should of asked those boys where her next class was, instead of blocking them out of her radar.

"Hey you!" a girly voice called from behind her. Sakura looked to her side to see the girl she meet yesterday. Ino.

"Hey, Ino! Do you you know where homeroom with Kakashi is?" Sakura asked the blond.

"Yeah! Go there everyday. That's my first period." Ino informed the girl. Sakura nodded and said "Ino do you know a Zaku Abumi?" Ino stopped and pulled Sakura's arm from going any farther.

"Why? Did he hurt you? What did he do? What did he-"

"Didn't do anything. Aside from picking me up. I see you know him," Sakura replied. Ino nodded and cleared her throat, "I guess I should tell you who's who shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. You said that yesterday too," Sakura informed her back. Ino laughed and said " Right well Zaku is... trouble I guess. Most of the time though. He's with one of his _brothers _most of the time-"

"Who are his brothers?" Sakura asked raising her brow.

"They're not his brothers but they say they are. Well, their is Kiba he has the messy brown hair. Shikamaru who has the hairstyle that makes his head look like a pineapple. Um... Dosu who has all these bandages. Tenten, Kiba's sister, and she's their _sister_. The only girl who you'll see with them, she also has Chinese buns so that's easy. Unko and Sakon who are twins with short white hair that goes to their shoulders. Finally Kimmimaru the leader of them. He has really long white hair. Just image a girl's long hair but on a guy," Ino stated.

"So their all the same age?" Sakura asked.

"No! Kiba, Shikamaru, Zaku, and Dosu are Juniors like us. Kimmimaru, Tenten, Sakon and Unko are a year older than us," Ino said.

"Oh! Okay. Um... I ran into Idate I think. Told me you told me who I was," Sakura said.

Ino giggled "Yeah. I told all of my friends about you. Well most of them. Do you want to know who they are?" Sakura nodded.

"Haha. Okay well you meet Idate. So... there's Temari! She's great even though she's a year older than us. She has four ponytails on her head, blue eyes and blond hair. Tayuya, she's a potty mouth so watch out. She got dark red hair loves the flute. Ami, she has brown hair and is about a inch or two shorter than you. Kankuro... his a total pervert! I don't like him he's Temari's brother though. Suigetus he has white hair like Kimmimaru but more messier. Jungo who's has medium length orange hair. Finally there's Karin she has red hair and glass."

"So those are the people you told about my arival?" Sakura asked as they turned in the hall and Ino nodded.

"Here we are homeroom with Kakashi-sensei. He's usually late so you don't have to worry about being late for this class," Ino assured her.

"Ino!" Called a girl with brown layered hair. _Ami? _Sakura thought.

"Ami!" Ino yelled grabbing Sakura by the hand to her friends. "Everyone this is Sakura. Sakura this is well... everyone!" Ino stated sitting down.

"Ino is she going to adress me as every or one? Shouldn't you tell her who I am?" questioned a boy with purple painted of his face.

"You tell her smart ass..." Ino commented.

"Fine. Sakura name's Kankuro," Kankuro said putting his hand out. Sakura took it and shook.

"Name's Ami by the way," said the girl with brown hair.

"Sakura." Sakura said. "Can I sit here?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Ami cheered. "Remember me Sakura?" said a boy with brown hair. Sakura nodded "Idate nice to see you."

"Like wise," He replied leaning back in his chair. "Sakura," Ami said. Sakura turned and faced the girl. "Hm?"

"This is Karin," Ami replied pointing to the girl with glass and red hair. Sakura put her hand out to the girl but she simply nodded. Sakura put her hand down and heard a noise coming form the halls. Screaming?

At the door of the room was him. The boy she saw fall from the top of the school building. Who was he? Was all that went through her mind. He was fallowed by a boy with his hair long up knees. Had the school head band in the normal way. Another boy with sun glasses? _Shouldn't he take them off? _Sakura thought. Said boy had dark brown hair. At the boy's side was a girl with pearl eyes like the boy with long brown hair. She had raven hair and her head band was around her neck not her forehead. There was a boy with circles around his cheeks and had blond hair.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked Ami. Ami looked up from her book and giggled. "Which one?"

"All of them," Sakura stated. The group sat in the back. Sakura could feel their eyes on them.

"Um... The one with the black raven hair is Sauske Uchiha. The one with the long brown hair is Neji Huyga. The guy with the sun glasses is Shino Ambrame. The girl's Shino's girlfriend and Neji's cousin. Her name Hinata Huyga. Finally the last boy is Choji Akimichi." Ami said. Sakura nodded and looked at Ami's book.

"Is that New Moon?" Sakura asked. Ami nodded and said "Ever read it?"

"Read it a million times! Where you at?" Sakura asked. Ami giggled she's was going to like this girl. They chatted about Twilight.

**.x.The back of the room.x.**

Sauske couldn't keep his eyes off the girl with pink hair. Who was she? and Why was her blood so... mouth watering? Sauske had to have her. He just had breakfast but when he saw her he couldn't help but want a bit at her.

"Sauske?" Sauske turned to who was calling him. Hinata.

"What?" He snapped. Hinata gave him a shocked look and turned to Shino who nodded.

"What's w-with y-you?" Hinata asked. "Hn." Was his reply.

"Who's she?" Sauske asked pointing to the pink haired girl. The group turned and looked at Sakura who was laughing with Ami.

"I have know idea," Shino stated. "Maybe she's new," Hinata said. "(Munch) Yup (Much)" Choji said eating his potato chips.

"Don't you guys have a feeling about her?" Neji asked. Choji and Hinata looked at him with curious eye. Shino and Sauske knew what he meant.

"What do you mean, cousin?" Hinata asked give the pink haired girl a glance. Shino pushed his glasses up and said "Her blood..."

"...Exactly... that's why Sauske's so cranky," Neji said.

"I'm not cranky Huyga!"

"Hn. See what I mean."

"N-neji-nii-s-san w-what w-we g-going to d-do with S-sauske-san?" Hinata asked. "Simply get him something to calm himself," Neji reply.

"Which is?" Hinata asked. Neji looked to Shino who took a small box out of his hand.

"(much) What's (much) that (munch)?" Choji asked finishing his bag.

"Rember? Tusnade said that if we're under a situation that couldn't be handle in a proper way we take these. To calm ourselves and hunger," Shino said handing the box to Sauske, who took it. Sauske looked at it then Shino and Neji.

"A-are y-you s-sure about t-this?" Hinata asked. The two boys nodded and looked at Sasuke. He opened the box and looked at what was inside. "Seriously? You guys think a pill is going to help?" Sauske raised his brow.

"Tusnade's never wrong, Sauske," Shino said.

"Hn."

"Just take it before you attack someone."

"Hn."

"That a Fine I'll take it or a no thanks?"

"Fine I'll take it."

Just then the loudest group came into class. Who were they? "Kimmimaru's Cult" well not all of them but the youngest member's Kiba Inazuka, Shikamaru Nara, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta. Kiba pushed Zaku in with the other to laughing/chuckling. The gave a quick glance to Sauske, Neji, Shino, Hinata and Choji. Who gave them the same expression.

"The dogs are here..." Neji said.

Before he can say any more. Kakashi-sensei enters the room. With his famous favorite book "Come Come Paradise." Which so happens is written by the school principal, Jiraiya-sama. Kakashi wears a mask over his mouth, when he has the school head band tilted so it cove's his right eye. His silver hair messy as ever.

"Good morning class," Kakashi said. Everyone grunts or moan or nods which makes Kakashi signs and leans on his desk.

"Everyone seen Kin, Naruto, Gaara or Haku?" He asked the class who shares their own no's. "Oh-well... I guess I'll just count them ab-"

**BAM!**

The door slams open revealing the dangerous four. Naruto Uzumaki wearing the male uniform button T-Shirt open revealing his under shirt. Subuku no Gaara wearing his school tie lose and school head band hanging out of his school jacket pocket. Haku wearing his head band like any other student and his hair pined up. While Kin having her hair down and head band the same way as Haku. Sakura raised her brow at the group. _They must be the ones sensei was talking about... _She thought.

The group took their seat's beside the window with out caring that all eyes were on them. Kin spared a glance at Sakura like she didn't belong and didn't give Sakura any more acknowledgement.

"What is the excuse this time?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his book. The group looked at each other and said:

"Naruto's fault."

"Traffic."

"Forgotten homework."

"Lecture from Zabuza."

They looked at each other with irritation. _That's all diffrent excuses _Gaara thought. Said boy clear his throat and said "Naruto forgot his homework. We went back in the condo to get it, earning a lecture from Zabuza. We hit traffic after leaving the condo."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled getting stomped on the foot by Kin. "Shut it Naruto," Kin said through her teeth. Haku chuckled at the two.

"I'll buy it," Kakashi said putting his book down. "Everyone we have a new student. Please stand and introduce yourself."

Sakura did so and everyone turned to face the pink haired girl with aw.

"Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet everyone. That's it," Sakura said sitting back down.

"If anyone has questions for Haruno, Sakura ask on your own time. This is homeroom so do what you want, "Kakashi said sitting down reading his book. The class sweat dropped anime style. Except Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Sauske. The students turned talking to their neighbors and friends.

**/Demons/**

"Haruno huh?" Haku said to his friends. They all nodded. _That girl... is a Haruno... that clan is special _Haku thought to himself looking at the girl with pink hair who was laughing.

"Is the Haruno clan one of the may few who... you know?" Kin asked.

"U-huh. They are... but do you think she know yet?" Gaara said/asked. Haku and Kin shrugged. The three turned to Naruto who was just looking a Sakura with his hands in a fist. Kin to hold of Naruto's shoulders and shook him.

"Earth to Naruto! You there boy?" Kin asked looking at him in the eyes. Her eyes traveled to his hands that were now out of a fist and shaking. She looked at Haku and Gaara. Haku got out of his seat and waved his hand in front on Naruto's face saying "You their? Hello! Naruto Uzmaki! Earth to Uzumaki!"

"She's..." Was all the boy said. The three gave him a worried look. "the..." Kin gulped fix her hold on him. Makeing it as tight as possible. Haku turning to be at back of Naruto. Gaara getting out of his seat. "...one." The three's eye's widen. The one? That only comes once in a life time. Though they live forever theirs only find _the one. _Once or twice. If luck they could find her/him a third time. It wasn't like Imprinting at all! The one was the only one who could calm them. Who could bring the good out of them. They were _the one_ could see pass the demons bad side...

"Naruto... your joking right... please be joking..." Kin said. She didn't want Naruto find the one now. But she knew it would happen. After all it happened to all three of them did except... Naruto.

"Kin... I don't think he is..." Gaara said. "What makes you think that!" She yelled at him.

"Look at him," Gaara said. Kin looked and was silent. "What's the difference Kin?" Gaara said. No answer. "Kin tell me what's the diffrence is!"

"It's... it's... it's... diffrent okay! It's not the same!" She yelled at him. He nodded.

"So Naruto found _the one. _Huh?" Haku said. Kin nodded. "What do you think Zabuza and the council are going to say about this?"

"I have no idea..." "Hn."

"Do you think Naruto will be himself after he snaps out?" Kin asked sitting back in her seat glaring at Sakura.

"Most likely. But when you mention the girl I have know idea," Haku replied. "Hn," Gaara said looking out the window. Thinking one thing _She looks just like Suki..._

"You okay Gaara," Haku asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah I am..." Gaara replied putting his chin under his left hand.

"Thinking about her?" Haku asked.

"Hn." Gaara replied. Haku signed looking at Kin who shrugged sitting down looking at a magazine.

**BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

**-Sakura-**

"What your next class Sakura," Ami and Ino asked at the same time and then laughed.

"Um... AP Calculus with Ibiki," Sakura answered. The two girls were shocked... Sakura was that smart?!

"Well, I don't have that class but-"

"Temari does! You'll see her there. She knows who you are," Ino finished Ami's sentence.

"Okay," Sakura said grabbing her books. "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Defently!" The two said in union. Sakura nodded and left the room looking for one person...

"Hey! Uchiha Sauske right?" Sakura said tapping the boy on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a questioned look. He was alone. Shino, Choji and Hinata went to tell Pein what happened earlier with Sauske. Neji on the other hand staded with Sauske.

"Yeah? What do you want, pinky?" Sauske asked. Sakura let go of his comment just this once and said "I need to talk to you..."

"Go ahead," Neji said walking away but stopped and turned to face Sauske "Don't do anything rash..."

"Hn," Sauske replied and Neji left. Sauske turned to Sakura and said "About?"

"Um... Well... I saw you yesterday and-"

-

-

-

**There you have it! Chapter number 2!! What do you think? R&R! Go a head and flame me if you please... Check out the new stories I have up everyone!**

**-Everyone! Start voteing on the who you want Sakura to be with. **

**School's comeing up so I'll be in Jr. High(as a incoming 7th)! So happy right now! September 2 is the day I'm going to my first day. I'll be concentrating on school, fun, friends/family and FANFICTION!**

**That's it so:**

**Ja-Ne!**


	4. Ch 3 The News

**Me: Got anyone else in mind for Sakura? Well, now I have a seprate poll for that:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(period end of sentence!)**

**Inspiration: From the most popular series ever know to woman (man)! THEE _TWILIGHT SAGA_! **

**Reviews: 17!**

**Poll:**

**Sauske: 7**

**Neji: 2**

**Naruto: 1**

**Gaara: 2**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Kiba: 1**

**Minnor:**

**Idate: 1**

* * *

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-Uncontrollable-_**

_Chapter 3_

_-_

_-_

"I saw you yesterday and... well, how did you do that?" Sakura asked. Sauske raised his brow at the girl. _What's this talking about? _he thought.

"What?" He asked. Sakura looked down and said "Yesterday I saw you... on the roof of the school building and... and-d"

"Spill it out!" Sauske yelled. She was getting on his last nerve. What was she talking about saw _him_? He didn't even know the girl untill today. So how did she see him... yesterday? Then it hit him. Sauske froze and he turned paler than ever. Was she the one who saw him? Doing what he think he though? Was she the one his brother was talking about this morning? It couldn't be?

"Um... well, you jumped and landed on your two feet. So, what I'm asking how did you do it?" Sakura asked looking up at Sauske coal eyes and pale face. All she saw in on his face was shock. Seconds later Sauske shook his head and his same old cold expression was back.

"What are you talking about?" Sauske said in a cold voice. Sakura cleared her throat and replied "I mean to say. How did you jump off the school building with no stratch on yourself. Let alone alive."

What was Sauske going to do? He could do what he need to do right there and then. But that's not Sauske. No he's going to have his fun first then do what he need to.

"So let me get this straight," Sauske began, "You think I jumped off the school building and lived to stand here and speak to you?"

"Yea, I do," Sakura replied with her face give all signs that she was annoyed by him. Sauske smirked at this and Sakura scowled.

"You know that this school is five stories high right?" She nodded. "And you believe that I lived that kind of fall?"

"Well that what I'm asking you," Sakura snapped. You know how your passions losses and thins? Well Sakura's was at her breaking point. This guy was mocking her and... she didn't like it one bit.

"You know that's not logical maybe..." Sauske began but stopped his sentence short.

"Maybe what?" Sakura asked still annoyed.

"Maybe... maybe you've been reading to many fiction stories, movies and stories. Maybe you should get your eyes checked," Sauske said with a tone that was like nothing she ever heard of.

"I have 50, 50 vission, Sauske. So I do think I know what I saw," Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No ones going to believe you if you tell anyways. So why even ask?" Sauske questioned fixing his tie.

"I'm not going to tell anyone! They'll think I'm crazy!" Sakura shouted at him. Sauske shook his head and said "Well why even ask?"

"Because... cause I want to know what I saw. I want to know if I'm not completely insane for even think I..." Sakura trailed off. _Why am I wanting to know anyways? _Sakura wondered looking down at her feet. Pondering on the thought Sauske looked up at the clock above the lockers. Five minutes till class. He better do this fast. He look around once and saw no one came into the halls. He closed his eyes and opened them once again, revealing... his red eyes.

With in his eye were four black dots. One in the center and three around it. What did this do? All vampires have a special ability weather it's through blood or just all on there own. Sauske's... was family born. Blood trait there for his brother had this skill as well. It was handy in many ways. Weather it was for torture, manipulation or control. Like torturing someone or creature that pissed you off. Manipulating pray or someone for pleasure. Control over the mind making others do as you please. What was this blood trait? The Sharingan. Only available to Uchiha blood. The main question is: What was Sauske going to do?

Control... Yes! He's going to control Miss Haruno Saukra and make her do as he please... such as making her forget something she shouldn't know...

"What did you see yesterday?" Sauske asked in a more... seductive, you may say, voice. With out looking up Sakura replied "You falling off the school building and landing with out killing yourself. Sheesh! I thought we went over this..." She was cut off by Sauske cupping her chin making her look up and look into his red eye.

"You will not remember what you saw me do yesterday," He began "You only met me until today. You will not speak of what happened yesterday or here... remember **nothing!" **And before she knew it she forgot... everything. Every exact thing he said to forget happened.

...

"What are you doing Sauske?" Sakura asked looking down at his hand on her chin with a slit blush on her face.

"Hn." He replied walking away. As he left he thought of one thing_...She better not cause trouble at this school..._

Little did Sauske know... she already has...

-

-

The best time during school... what was it you may ask? Well it has something to do with eating... don't know? Hello! It's lunch! You know when lunch time comes people sit with their friends? Well more like people sit in their groups. Sakura liked to call them... clans.

You can call them anything you want. In the book Outsiders their called Socs. In How I Survived Middle School they were Pops. In the Blue Blood Sagathey were Pod people. To most people they were the people who had it all. They were the ones everyone... well mostly everyone want to be friends with. The popular people. Here at Konoha High... the "pops" were split up into groups rather than one whole group together. They knew they were. Split into three groups. To be honest one group was more important the other two sadly... Who were they?

Vampires: Pein, Konoa, Sasori, Deidara, Zetus, Hinda, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Choji, Neji, Shino, Sauske, and Hinata.

Werewolves: Kimmimaru, Tenten, Sakon, Unko, Kiba, Shikamaru, Zaku, and Dosu. (Akumaru too if you count the real dog)

Demons: Gaara, Naruto, Haku and Kin.

Arranged by rank. Well others knew them not by what they _really _were but by who their families were, grades, and looks. Sound familliar? Yup! In the real world and book wise it was all like this. One calmed the northern wing of the lunch area. Another own the Western wing. The other had the Eastern wing. While those who sat in the southern wing were either taking a break from the group. Either way the three groups ruled the school and lunch area. Outside and inside. Table to table. Those in the center were in their own little _clans_.

...

She was in the lunch line talking to her new friends. She was all the school talked about today. Why? Because who she was... who she lived with... and with the attention the three people have given her today... and they were from this two clans...

_Flashback..._

_On her way to her locker. She saw her locker neighbor their waiting for her? What was his name? Um... Kiba Inuzuka as Ino had told her. 'What is doing waiting for me' she thought. Fro the coronerof her eye she could see people whispering to each other. Sakura over heard a conversation on her way their._

_"... how long has Kiba been there..."_

_"I have know idea... but I think his waiting for her..."_

_"Wow! Ren was right... one of those boy would fall for her..."_

_"How can you be so right?... he's just waiting for her..."_

_"True but did you hear... Sauske and her were talking after homeroom and..."_

_"what?"_

_"I heard he had her chin under his hand..."_

_"... were did you here this..."_

_"I have my sources."_

_"O wow... nice but-"_

_"Shh! She's coming... see you later..."_

_That was all she hear and she was about 2 feet way from her locker. She acted like he wasn't there and opened her locker with skill. "Hey." He said in smug voice._

_"Hi," Sakura replied taking out her books. She checked for her next period... 3 History with Kurenai Yuhi. Name sounded familiar to Sakura... but how? _

_"So I am here to apology's..." Kiba began which made Sakuraturn. What did he mean apology's? "I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked._

_"You know... how Zaku acted this morning... he can be a jerk sometimes," Kiba said flashing a white grin. Sakura laughed and said, "No problem... I've gotten comments like that today."_

_"... Hm... no surpise there..." Kiba mumbled. Surely Sakura heard him loud a d clear._

_"I'm sorry what?" Sakura asked closing her locker. _

_He looked at her with another grin and said "I mean... look at you! True beauty right in front of me. Besides your all the school's talking about today... little-miss-popular."_

_Sakura caught his joking tone and replied with the same tone "Let me guess... you were all the girls talked about when you got here. Right?"_

_"Something like that," Kiba replied. She giggled and said "haha... very funny Mr. Inuzuka."_

_"Thank you. Miss. Haruno," He replied opening his mouth before the bell rang. "I better go-Wait! What you next class," He asked._

_"History with Kurenai," Sakura replied not moving from her spot. "Same here," He began "Mind if I walk you to class?"_

_"I'd like that," Sakura replied directing him to lead the way._

_End of flasback._

Besides Kiba and Sauske... there was one person who went by the name... Naruto Uzumaki.

_Flashback..._

_The two were currently on the ground. One helping the other pick up the others books. They were currently fighting on who's fault it was. Not the this is all your fault! blah blah blah... the other kind. Blaming themselves for ramming into one another. It was the kind were you would say... "This is my fault not yours and such." Ain't that cute? _

_"I'm soo sorry," Naurto said picking up some papers. "No, no! It's my fault really," Sakura began "I wasn't watching were I was going. Really it's all **my **fault." They both reached for the last item... a Twilight book. Which one? The last one of course! Breaking Dawn. Anyways..._

_Their hands meet and both stopped and looked at one another. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura letting go of the book for her to take. "Thanks," She said sheepishly putting the book into her pile about to walk away before Naruto stopped her by grabing her wrist making her turn around._

_"I didn't get to properly get to introduce myself," He said very formally. "Naruto Uzumaki... and you must me the main topic of today's agenda. Am I right Sakura Haruno?"_

_"I guess I am," Sakura replied "Word travels fast about the new girl doesn't it." _

_"Yes it does," Naruto said looking at her pile of books in one hand, "Breaking Dawn huh? Vampire story right?"_

_"Yup. Vampires can pretty cool creatures if you ask me," Sakura said._

_"What do you mean can?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"I mean... vampires aren't all that. I'm a well rounded supernatural kind of girl. You give me a werewolf or demon or witch book and I'll read it and love it," Sakura explained with a smile. _

_He nodded and said "Well better get to class... see you at lunch I guess."_

_"Okay," Sakura said looking at her wrist and said "Um... Naruto... can you let go of my wrist?"_

_"O! Right sorry," He apologized and let go._

_End of flashback._

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up to hear the on and only... Ino Yamanaka's voice. "Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Lines moving," Ino alerted her giggling. Sakura laughed as well moving forward.

"So, you getting sick of Konoha High yet?" Ino joked ? Because so many guys have already flirted... well tried to flirt with Sakura today.

"haha... not really," Sakura replied paying the lunch lady and waited for Ino to pay herself. As soon as the girl did Ino said as they began to walk to their friends... "What do you mean not really?"

Sakura looked around the lunch area spotting Naruto sitting with his three best friends. Kiba with his sister and other friends. Sauske Uchiha with his big brother and friends. Ino looked at the direction Sakura was looking at and giggled.

"Sakura don't push your luck. The boys in those groups never notice or acknowledge enough to like her," Ino stated with a sour tone. _Gee... I wonder which one turned her down..._Sakura thought and said "Are you sure? I mean... what if they talked to a girl?"

"The only girls they talk to the most is the ones they hang out or the ones they "_date_" then break up with after a few days," Ino replied still in a sour tone and then changed her vioce "Why do you ask?"

"Um... nothing really... I just mean-" Sakura was cut off by... Tayuya.

"HEY! INO! SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Tayuya yelled almost across the room. The girls walked to the table and talked.

**/Demons/**

"Yes Zabuza... I understand... I know but... okay I'll tell them... Yes were sure of that... The signs were all there... Kin's taking it er not so well... yes yes I'll tell them and of course we'll be their... okay bye," Haku got of the phone with Gaara giving him the look.

"He says the counsel's having a meeting tonight..." Haku stated.

"And?" Kin asked. "We have to be there... for Zabuza going to tell the counsel about Naruto's... um yea," Haku said. He wasn't going to say it for Kin would get mad hearing it again.

"I see... well what time will be living tonight then?" Kin ask coldly.

"Zabuza said 7," Haku replied eating his sushi. Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto who was waving to the pink haired girl who flashed him a smile.

_Tch. What a love struck loser..._

_**Why Gaara... I sense jealously**_

_What are you talking about Subuku?_

**_I mean the way you reacted when you saw Miss Haruno..._**

_What about it?_

**_I could sense it... Gaara that girl is something you never expected to be..._**

_Right... and I'm not a demon? pff!_

**_There you go... all cold_**

_Whatever_

"Gaara..." Kin said. "What?!" He replied making her wided eyed. "Um... you've been acting fun today... why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sorry... I have alot on my mine alright," He replied and then turned to Haku and said "So 7 right?"

"Yea... we all don't have to go you know one of you can stay home..." Haku began.

"No" Gaara shook his head "We all have to go... I mean we never went to a meeting with out on another. Besides look at the idiot," He pointed to Naruto who was looking outside the window, "His like a love struck puppy that needs all the help he can get."

The group nodded and Naruto said "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Gaara shook his head. Haku gave Naruto the are-you-kiding-me look. Kin on the other hand laughed and said "Just eat your ramen you baka."

**.:Wolves:.**

"Don't get it Tenten! Am I not aloud to flirt with a girl?!" Zaku yelled at the girl, who was right across from him.

"Zaku shut your mouth! Don't talk to Tenten like that," Kimmimaru comanded and Zaku shut up.

Kiba smirked and said "To tell you the truth Zaku I don't think she's intrested in someone like you Zaku."

".Muhum!Muhmuhmuhm!Hum! Hmuz. Humhuwuh!" Zaku replied. Dosu, Shikamaru and Kiba laughed at the boy. While Unko through a peice of corn at Zaku who gave him a the look.

"You guys are so... immarture," Tenten shook her head and took her tray to leave. "Hey! Were are you going!" Unko asked her. "Libary... I got some work to do... see you guys," Tenten said walking away.

"So... Kimmimaru did you talk to Pein yet?" Dosu asked. He nodded and said "Yea... we dissused a few things and he told me the counsel was having a meeting tonight so none of you be late you hear me? O! and Kiba tell your sister that k?"

"Sure," Kiba said taking Shikamaru's tray but got hit on the head by Shikamaru. "Eat your own food you mongrel," Shika said.

"Right look who's talking pup," Kiba said joking. You see these two joked all the time about being wolves. It was quite funny on how far they went on this, subject.

"Did you hear?" Unko asked. "What?" Shikamaru asked back.

"Naruto has found "the one" today? and you'll never guess who it is..." Unko explained. "Muhmuhuz." Zaku repiled. "No you baka that's not a person."

"Who?" Kiba asked leaning forward. "Haruno Sakura..." Kimmimaru clarified. Kiba's fist curled under the table and little did he know Shikamaru was doing the same.

"What?!" Shikamaru asked in an angry tone. Everyone was taken back. Did he growled too? "I mean what did you say?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Demon boy found the one in that girl Haruno."

"_Well that's quite intresting..."_Dosu thought looking at Haruno Sakura who was right across the room from him. _"very intresting..."_

**.Vampires.**

"Sauske what have you done?!" Neji roared. In away only those with good ear could hear the anger.

"What?" He asked drinking out of a cup that contained a special drink for vampires only. "Hello! Because there's going to be a meeting tonight with the counsel... your one big screw up Uchiha."

"Neji's right Sauske," Zetsu said "You've never screwed up until now... why?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not the cause for this meeting tonight," Sauske said darkly giving them a look.

"FUCK Yes! Your the damn reason were in this hell of a situation! You good for nothing Mother-" Hinda was stopped by Konoa stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.

"Shut up! You fucking potty mouth! Don't talk to Sauske like that you hear me? I mean what about you huh? Your were the one who almost let our secret out last Friday night when you practically attacked that girl from our school!" Konoa yelled at him.

Lunch time in the northern wing was all fight. Yes vampires fighting over who's fault and who started what and all of that. Half of the table was fighting against the other. Why? O for so many reasons. Who cause the counsel to make such a meeting come out of no where. Why Sauske did what he did to Sakura. And everything else.

"My fault?! You bitch! What about you huh? You were the one who fucking ran 50 mph during PE! What doesn't make you think you made them start this meeting!?" Hinda yelled at her.

"Hey! Don't say that about Konoa! You bastard! Your being such a damn irritation!" Pein yelled. Everyone was silent... Pein never yelled unless he meant it. Never! Itachi was the first to speak.

"Sauske..." Itachi began and Sauske stopped drinking "Why did you erase the girl's memory?"

"Because big brother..." Sauske said putting down his drink "I had too."

"Really?" Itachi scowled "What makes you think she would go around telling people you jumped and not make herself look like she was crazy in her first day?"

"Hn." Sauske replied getting out of his seat and began to walk away.

"Walking away huh," Itachi said out loud making evveryone in the cafe quite and look at the northern wing. "You just going to walk away from a conversation like that huh? Because your not winning your going to walk way like you did this morning." Everyone in the cafe looked at Sauske as he spoke.

"I did that for a reason brother," He began giving his own brother a glare. "Hn," Itachi scowled again and everyone turned to look at the elder Uchiha "You never give a real reason you baka. You always give an answer that makes no sense or is so stupid that I feel like I'm talking to a two year old."

"O! That hurts big brother..." Sauske said sarcasticly "Your oppinion never matters..." With that the boy walked out of the cafe with everyone taken away until...

"Okay! Shows over go back to what you were doing," Sasori yelled and eveyone did as told.

**-Sakura-**

"Weird... so Sakura are you up for it?" Ami asked taking a sip of her miso ramen.

"Um... sure. Why not," Sakura said flashing the girl a smile.

"Awesome!" Tayuya said and high fived Temari "Your going to love the Halloween everyones invited." Sakura nodded and looked at the were Sauske walked off and though one thing..._ That boy... he's diffrent..._

* * *

_-_

_-_

**A/N: Sorry! For the very late update:p I have school you noe... anyway I noe Halloween party alittle late for that but still I had this idea in my head for a long time. Anyways! I got school so expect me to update late:( But I'll get it on as soon as possible! Promise! Anyways...**

**Vote... comment please... tell your friends:D... hoped you enjoyed it:D O! Tell me one thing is the story good so far? I mean is it going too fast or too slow? Is it too long? Does it seem weird? Does it not seem like it's not a Vampire/werewolf/demon like story?**

**Answer if you get the chance! Give me your oppinion:D You can even tell me this story sucks! haha... seriously you can:o**

**So flamers are accepted:D and R&R I ask you this kindly:D**

_Ja-ne!_


	5. Ch 4 The Meeting

**Me: I thx all of u who have comment! and added this to ur favs and alerts:p anyway... any of u going to see the Twilight movie? yes? no? I'm just curious:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(period end of sentence!)**

**Inspiration: From the most popular series ever know to woman (man)! THEE _TWILIGHT SAGA_! **

**Reviews: 33!**

**Poll:**

**Sauske: 15**

**Neji: 7**

**Naruto: 7**

**Gaara: 12**

**Shikamaru: 9**

**Kiba: 6**

**Minor:**

**Idate: 1  
**Words on Idate... he's not Mike Newton okay. He may seem like it but he wayy different! He's got a semi-important role. _On with the story!_

* * *

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-Uncontrollable-_**

_Chapter 4_

_-_

_-_

It was raining _again _in Konoha. Not the kind of rain that made loud noises but the kind of rain that was heavy enough to make people not want to say out to long. The perfect kind of weather for the council to hold this mandatory meeting. With in the shadows of the night and rain you could see dark figures walking into a dark ally and passing through a door. Whispers and mumbles that could not be heard by the human ear but by the others could hear.

_"Why on earth are we here? I see no point in making all of us come..."_

_"Not matter to that! We're here already aren't we? No use in complaining."_

_"Yes, yes I know but I want to know why I was pulled out of my sleep to come here."_

_"You didn't hear did you?"_

_"What?"_

_"The council called a mandatory meeting-"_

_"I know that! I am not an idiot-"_

_"Shh! I am not done yet..."_

_[silents]_

_"Well?!"_

_"Okay okay... this meeting is mainly because of those 'teens' at that High School."_

_"Pshh! I knew sending those kids to school was a bad idea. Should of stayed with their families."_

_"No time to regret now is there."_

_"I assume not..."_

That's right. It's the ever so dreaded meeting of all. The council has called upend every creature of the secret, unknown, special society. They lived with the world of the living but, they were all but immortal. As life moved forward their lives would stand still. Their lives would fallow time but they would never change. The meeting was decide today... this afternoon. No one knew why though. Only those of the council of course other than that everyone showed up with only questions kept in their head and their mouths shut. All fallowing orders not wanting to say anything wrong. For the council never called a meeting and not telling what it was about unless it was mandatory or important that everyone must find out once they got to the area.

**.x. the Vamps .x.**

Meets were always a suit and tie event for the vampires. The guys would only take an hour or so to get ready... the girls on the other hand always took two times as long as the boys. Even if this was a casual event that never stopped them. It was only proper after all. Besides they each were from an elite family therefor it was only expected they would look great tonight. With them getting read they were all worried heck all of the teens that were expected to enter the meeting were scared. Who was the cause of this? What was the reason they called it out of no were? Only one way to find out right? Of course.

"Sauske..." Itachi said as he entered his brother's room. Wearing a black suit and fixing his red tie. He look around the room to see his brother fixing his tie in front of the full body mirror.

"What do _you _want?" Sauske hissed through teeth not looking up from were he was looking. He was fixing his blue tie in front of the mirror not wanting to look at his own brother after this afternoon's insistent.

"Your still mad I see," Itachi spoke smoothly as he sat down at Sauske's desk moving the char backwards. Itachi looked at the white board over the desk only to see words written down, a calender, and few pictures. One picture only seem to catch his eye, the rest were blocked out of his view. The picture was only taken during Sauske's childhood. It was Sauske, their mother and father along with Sauske. Their parents smiling along with Sauske... Itachi being the only one with no facial expression. "Hm..."

"What are doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting down stairs or something?" Sauske ask now turning to his brother.

"Well... its not even quite time yet. So, I decide to hang out hear for a while," Itachi replied look around Sauske's room. He's eyes slowly stopping at one shiny object on Sauske's dresser. Itachi walked up to it and grabbed the shiny thing. It wasn't new or borrowed. It was old. Very old if you ask a regular person. To others... it was just a object that was priceless. What was it? The bracelet... the one Sauske was going to give _her._Until... she walked out on him. Left him for he was a "monster" to her eyes. And that... ended everything Sauske thought of love was gone. A chance to be with someone wasn't possible after what _she _did to him. What happened to her? Where is she now? Who was she? She left and found a person like herself. She is now down in the dirt in side a coffindead. She... was the part of the reason why Sauske is cold... emotionally.

"You still have it huh," Itachi whispered holding the bracket up so he could get a better view. His brother, was quite and making his way to his bed to lay down. As he did so Itachi watched Sauske from the corner of his eye... more like what his eyes were saying. And his answer? The were completely blank no emotion, no nothing. Just blank. It was quite for a few moment till one of them broke the silence...

"...Is there a problem with keeping it..." Sauske mumbled with his eyes closed and his arm above his eyes. Itachi shook his head, knowing his brother could at least hear the movement of his head going back and forth. "No... but, why did you keep it?"

"..." Sauske didn't know what to say. He was mute. He couldn't answer that question. So he simply said this, "Hn... I guess... I don't know... you tell me your older than me. So, you should have an answer or theory of why I kept it."

"Hn..." Itachi paused and looked at the bracelet once more, until speaking again, "I think... you keep-ed it because... you well, you either didn't want to waste a good piece of jewelry and waste a good memory or..." He paused again and shook his head, "never mind just forget it... doesn't matter matter anyways. I'll see you down stairs okay." With that he left in an instant. Literally too.

Sauske walked towards his bed to pick up the bracelet. As he held it up to the light, he suddenly paused. Her face flashed before his eyes. Her hair. Her eyes. Her laugh. Her smile. Her necklace. Her everything. If he's heart could beat, it would have melted and soon turn back to ice. He's eyes turned from soft to cold and his hold on the bracelet was tightened. He threw the jewelry on the top of the dresser with his hatred. If you looked close enough at that wooden dresser you could see a small dent. He turned his body to leave. Closing the lights in the room the last thing he saw was that bracelet before closing the door.

"It's time..." He heard Shino mutter down stairs. Sauske looked at the clock... the boy was right... it was time to face them...

**.:the Wolves:.**

Great just, great. All of their parents were coming. When I say, all I mean all. That's right Tenten and Kiba were going to see their mother and older sister, Hana tonight. Kiba and Tenten dreaded seeing their family again. The only reason they picked going into Kimmimaru's pack and going to Konoha was to stay away from their family... but no not tonight. Tonight they would see them and be tortured by their family. Even though they loved them they hated the constant embarrassment after embarrassment from them. Kiba was mostly a disappointment to his mother that he never grew up to treat Akumaru like a really dog. He only treated him as a best friend it was right but sometimes he need to separate the meaning of play time and work time with him.

"Tenten! I am panicing here! I can't take it! I don't want to go anymore!" Kiba yelled from the living room.

"Please! I am panicing too here! If I have to go so do you! Got that!" She screemed back from upstairs of her room. She was rush from her room to the bathroom and back. She was doing this for the past couple hours ever since that call. Well not call more like voice message...

_Flashback..._

_Beep  
"Hello! Yo! Loser and little sis! Guess what? Me and Mom are coming to the meeting today... so be ready to see us... love you! I mean you Tenten... Kiba... maybe... haha Talk or see ya later. Remeber! This is Hana! Your big sister! or did you forget... better not... bye bye!"_

_End_

Who would have thought one voice message from your older sister would cause such a problem... for both younger sister and brother. Well it is. You see one of the reasons they came to Konoha was to get away from their mother and older sister... they were how do you say this? Crazy? Weird? Embaressing? Nuty? Please stop me when I get this right. Other reasons were basically being able to be in a pack and/or being out of the Inazuka family estate.

"Tenten! We need to hurry u-" He was cut off with her hitting him from the back of his head as he looked up to see his sister. Was this really her? her hair was put into two messy pig tails and she was wearing a red kimmoto shirt not pink and black jeans. She looked like his sister but at the same time like something else was a part of her that he hadn't seen about her (even though he's known her for as long as he was born and then some.)

"Happy?" She scowled. Ya there's the real Tenten... He thought smiling and called Akumaru.

"Ready to go and face them?" Kiba asked heading for the door and his sister right behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." She mumbled closing the door behind her and straightened her hair... this was not what she was used to.

.

.

"Tenten! Retard!" Both of them turned already knowing who it was. Seriously who wouldn't turn around when someone called their name... or old nickname given by the oldest Inazuka daughter. Kiba sighed walking forward with his sister right behind him.

"Hana! Don't call me that!" Kiba hissed. Said girl chuckled and took him into a hug. It was warm... just like many in the past. Then she did what she always did... she hit him in the back of the head ever so slightly making Tenten laugh. How could he fall for that... again?

"How are my favorite siblings?" Hana asked bring her hand into her hair. Like any other Inazuka she had the family markings. The red triangles on her face and brown hair.

"Good..." "...Fine." This made Hana shake her head. Her siblings never changed. Not a the very least.

"Guys, you haven't changed at all," Hana stated grabbing the two by the arm. "Hana. Let go of me!" "Um... sis let go."

"No way you two. Mom is probably already mad as it is," She began pulling harder. "Let's go inside, before she kills all of us... and Kiba?"

"Um... ya?" He asked scratching his head as he tried to keep up with his sister. She cleared her throat and pointed to Akumaru. "Make sure, he doesn't do anything wrong go it?"

"Ya, whatever." He answered turning his head to Tenten. "Yo, Ten."

"Huh?" She asked moving her feet fowarded.

"Shikamaru is coming right?"

"Ya. What make's you think he isn't?"

"Oh... nothing... nothing at all." _That's important right now..._

**/the Demons/**

They were already in the building. Each one sitting down as commanded by Zabuza. Kin was only opening and closing her cell phone over and over. She was truly bored. Naruto and Haku were talking to one another. While Gaara? He was out of it today. He never was like this... till today he would be talking to Kin or Naruto and Haku. Though he was not. He was but looking at his shoes. Kin looked over to said boy and only raised her brow thinking _What is up with him lately?_

Haku noticed this as well and said "Let him be... he's just thinking about _her_."

"...Your kidding me right? Her? Of all people you still think of her! Move on man! She's dead already!" Kin screamed at him. Gaara didn't even look up. What was he suppose to do? He was only thinking about her... he could have saved her. But he didn't. He was too foolish. He couldn't save her therefor she had to pay by dying and he wasn't able to save the one he loved. He wanted to say something but nothing came out... he just listened to her yell. "How many years has it been? How many? ...Your still mourning over her death. I get that you loved her... but still what's the point now? Move on! Go out there! Maybe you'll fine the one again or something close. I mean you couldn't have done anything to stop her death... it was all that stupid va-"

"SHUT UP! ALREADY KIN! JUST SHUT... up..." No one yelled at Kin. She was the deadly four's only girl. No one yelled, slapped, hit, or did anything to hurt the only girl. Everything was silent with the four. Kin sat there stunned. Naruto's eyes popped out. Haku with his mouth hanging out open. Gaara frozen like ice only looking at Kin with sorry eyes.

"Kin..."

"...Don't..."

"...Kin... I'm..."

"Don't Gaara..."

"Kin... really..."

"Just don't Gaara!" She yelled at him. She almost stood up and walked out of their row and off to the bathroom or outside and not come back completely. She was never treated like this... and from Gaara... he was the last person she would picture to do this to her. After all his was main one she knew the longest. Out of all of them Gaara was the only one that really talked to her when she first came into their little family. Then again Gaara and Naruto were with Zabuza from the start then Kin and finally Haku came and completed the circle.

"Sit down Kin..." Haku mumbled taking her arm and pulling her down in an instant. She turned to glare at him, but instantly stopped as she looked into his eyes. He was telling her something. Something she could only tell. Something that made her turn her head around to see _her. _Her being... Tusande, the most highly respected member of the council and society... after all she was one of the very few...

"Lady Tusande."

"Tusande-sama."

"Tusande-san."

"Grandee!"

All three turned to Naruto. He didn't address her in the proper matter. No lady before her name. No sama or san after her name. No respect. Tusande on the other hand smiled and went up to Naruto... and hit him on the head.

"I am not that old you idiot!" She snarled and Naruto shook his head.

"Ya you are."

"I am younger than you, Naruto."

"Technically you are... but within appearance wise..." He coughed twist.

"I don't have time for this," She mumbled and turned to the other three. "Haku, Kin, Gaara, good to see you three... I must be off though. The meeting must start soon." The other three nodded and sat down, with Gaara and Kin pulling Naruto by the arm making him sit.

.

.

Everyone was seated and everyone was starting to get restless. Where were the council members? When was this meeting going to start? What was this all about? Why are they still waiting? Who's fault was it for a such out there meeting? Then they came. All eight of them. All of them that were respected. All of them that we're most powerful. All of them that could kill anyone of the members of the society at the snap of their fingers, for any reason. They were the Council of seibutsu yoru(_creature(s) (of) night._)

The Hokage.  
The Kazekage.  
The Mizukage.  
The Raikage.  
The Tsuchikage.  
and...  
The Three Legendary Sanin.

"Silence!" Yell the Raikage, soon everything went quite and everyone looked up to the council table. "This meeting... has official begun as of NOW!" And what he said became word... all eyes were on the council waiting for them to began.

She cleared her throat... and lifted a paper and she read aloud. "The council and myself, have decided on a meeting tonight because of the resent activities with the High School _students _at the near by High School." At her words everyone narrowed their eyes... at the _students_... of Konoha High.

**-Sakura-**

"NO!" She screamed as she left her nightmare. _Only a dream, Sakura... it was nothing... nothing at all... _She told herself. He nightmare was like no other from the past... why had it come now? The night after her first day at school? She got such a dream... and then it happened again. She saw it. Their eyes... their red eyes. Their speed as the chased her, through the forest. Their teeth... their sharp... fangs? She shook her head and touched her forehead. She was actually sweating. _**Calm down. Get a glass of water and clam down... **Okay. I guess your right Inner... _Sakura sighed getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

She walked towards the kitchen in mostly dark. She looked at the glowing digital clock in the living room. It read 12:16 AM. Was it that late? In the middle of the night... she got another nightmare. This time it wasn't like before. It wasn't like what she had back home... it was the complete opposite. _Maybe it's the books?_ She thought to herself. _Ya that's it... no more late night reading about that stuff._As she reached towards the fridge she turned on the light of the kitchen.

"Sakura?"

She quickly turned around and saw Shizune. She sighed and waved. "What you doing up this late Shizune?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She raised her brow at her niece walking towards the pantry and getting out two glasses. Sakura shook her head and went into the fridge and got out some milk and cookies. Perfect mid night snack. Perfect to get her mind off things. As they sat down and drank milk they were scilent.

"Did Tusande get back from work yet?" Sakura asked breaking the scilences. Shizune shrugged.

"To be honest with you," She took a bit out of her cookie. "I am not sure. Though she should be rapping up soon." Sakura nodded taking a drink of milk and whipped her mouth with her sleeve. She slowly began to examine the kitchen and soon the living room... well the parts she could see. Then her gaze stopped. It was the glass case right behind Shizune that stopped her examination. The thing that stopped her from looking at anything else was a book pearched in the center. It seemed like it had golden pages and the outer cover was black with pink and red designs and letters or figures she could make out in the dark.

"What's that?" Sakura asked pointing to the book. Shizune turned with a small smile on her face. _She was bouned to find it... or noticed it... _She thought getting out of her chair and walked towards the glass case and opened it taking out the book and carefully setting it on the table. Sakura looked at its beauty and saw the small golden lock. Her hands slowly felt the cover and the book itself... and she slowly smiled. Then her mind slowly began to ask questions. What was this book about? "What's the story?"

"Hm?" Shizune watched Sakura carefully. "It's more like stories and diaries in one." She explained taking a bit out of a cookie and taking a sip of milk before speaking again. "All girls wrote in it though, they all are blood relatives too. You see, the book is very big still because of the many empty pages it has towards the end. It is said the next one to receive the book must read all the entries and write their own in the next empty page."

"Really? Who are these girls? Are they famous? How old is this thing? How come you have it?" Sakura began to ask. She shut her mouth before she can say anymore. Her hands slowly stopped on the lock. She bit her lip before asking her last question, "Where is the key?"

Shizune chuckled and slowly got up from her seat again. "Get the book and fallow me okay? I tell you everything promise." Sakura nodded and grabbed the book and fallowed her aunt down the hall... to find out more.

"Have a seat," Shizune said. They were in the study. Sakura nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the desk but not behind. She slowly set the book down in front of her, on the desk. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap waiting to be told.

"Now what we're you wondering?" Shizune asked.

"Who are the girls and are they famous? How old is the book? How did you get it?" Sakura sighed. "Where is the key to it?" Shizune nodded and sat in the seat behind the desk and went threw the desk drawers until finding it. A box. She slowly opened it and held out what she was looking for, the key. The golden key, that opened not only the book, but a locket...

"Here is the key," Shizune told her putting the key on top of the book. "The girls? They are famous you can say and who are they? Simple, they are past Haruno women. The book age is a secret for now, Sakura. How did I get it? Well, me and Tusande are Haruno women ourselves." She smiled and watched Sakura who went in aw.

"Then..." She reached for the book and key. "May I read it? I been dying to find a new book to read. Please?"

"You can read it and have it." Shizune got up from the chair and pushed it back. She began to walk around the desk and handed both items to Sakura. "After all the book is meant to be passed down, why not give it to you right?" Sakura nodded getting out of her seat and fallowing Shizune out of the office.

"Good night Sakura," Shizune mumbled walking back to her room. Sakura ran towards her door and closed it shut. She opened the lap next to her bed and slowly took the golden key and put it towards the lock. She stopped as the key hit the entrance. _Maybe... maybe I should read this later... I need my sleep after all... _She thought putting the book on the dresser and pulled the covers over herself. Little did she know what the book really held... what the key really could open...

* * *

**Finally! I got to finish this! With school and everything else... I just could find myself to finsh the chapter. Sry! To those who have been waiting! But thank you for being paitent! I have news! I am STUDENT OF THE MONTH at my school! All my hard work has paided off! haha Though... I feel like it's a nerdy award... but it's still great!:D Other news... my birthday is coming up! Yes! I'll be a teen soon!**

**Happy late Valentines Day! lol**

**R&R! Flamers execpted! Review, Review, Review! Vote too if you havent yet!**

**Ja-Ne!**


End file.
